Feast
by Elevanya
Summary: When the TARDIS pulls the Doctor and Rose to Pittsburgh, PA, of all places, they discover that students at St. James Academy have started going missing. Investigation, unexpected visits, and clubbing ensue. Doctor Who/Queer as Folk crossover
1. Feast

_Disclaimer: no ownership of either QAF or Doctor Who, or even Torchwood is involved._

_A/N:This is cowritten between Stationary Love and myself. It is also posted on livejournal under loveronhermione_.

Feast

Its prey was in sight. Gravel crunched underneath the host's feet as it crept silently behind the prey. Being stealthy and silent in the host's clumsy body was difficult at best, but with years of being a practiced hunter, it felt it had gotten skilled enough to stalk this unusually careful prey.

The prey stopped walking, its odd, two-legged humanoid figure perfectly still. Perhaps it had heard or seen something. It shook the host's head, there was a row of thick bushes between the prey and the host.

The perfect moment. The prey turned it's head and began walking again. Here was its chance. The prey would suspect nothing, at least, not until it was too late. The thrill of the hunt sang in the host's nerves and it commanded the host to be ready. The host's muscles tensed and out it sprung, wielding its ungainly host body with an animalistic agility.

Silent, still, the prey fell. Too easy. The host and prey fell in a tangle of legs and arms, gravel from the driveway beneath them digging into the flesh of the host painfully. Now the prey uttered a sound, but instead of being filled with fear as prey sounds normally were, this sound was angry, but not surprised.

Not ready for a fight, it felt the host body be thrown off by the prey. Hands gripped the host's head and bashed it against the ground. The host felt pain, but it ignored the feeling. The host did not matter now. Snarling, it fought back, the host's limbs supported by its own strength, more than any mere human could posses.

The two rolled, now the host's body was on top, pinning the prey down, holding the prey's head still in its hands. Something metal flashed in the prey's hands. A blade. There was pain for the host, a tearing pain straight thorough the gut, ripping flesh, spraying blood. It ignored the host's pain. The host did not matter now.

It withdrew its filaments and tentacles that hooked into the host's nervous system causing the long-dead body to go limp on top of the prey, effectively holding it still. It slithered out of the nose, and devoid of a host, was overtaken by instinct. It had been expecting this; this was how it always was. Base instincts would control it until it could find a new host.

What luck it had left its old host and found one right beneath it.

It forced its way up the nasal cavity of the new human host, breaking the fragile bone between the nose and brain. New sensations nearly overwhelmed it. Each host was slightly different, each a different flavor. Hunger. Soft gray flesh. It feasted, hooking tentacles and filaments into the spinal cord that would normally take orders from the brain as it ate. With each cell devoured, it absorbed a small part of what the new host had once been. Its memories, its skills.

Satiated, it used its new hosts arms to push the old body off of it. Standing, it relished in the new host body. This one was larger, more developed muscularly. The new host was older than the other, but less awkward and clumsy to move around. It's hair was shorter as well and where the old host had been female, this was male.

The hosts stomach growled with hunger and it gave no more thought to the carcass lying in the middle of the driveway. First it would have dinner, then it would rest this new host body. Then, tomorrow, it would go to work.

_A/N: this prologue will make sense later on in the story, never fear!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: don't own_

_A/N: Happy Samhain (Halloween)! Here's the next chapter!  
_

_Chapter One:_

_Justin sighed as he sat down next to Daphne in his fourth period European history class. "Why the long face?" she asked. "You should be celebrating."_

"_Celebrating what?" Justin asked. "We have another long, tedious fifty minutes with Mrs. Case."_

"_Didn't you hear? Mrs. Case somehow won a ticket for a free tour around Europe. She won't be back until after spring break. We have a long term sub!"_

"_So it'll be another boring, old woman. Maybe even older than Case."_

"_That's what I thought at first, too, but September (note to Beth: is that Daphne's friend's name in the episode where Daphne gets weird about her sex with Justin?) said that it's a young guy. She even said that he's pretty hot!"_

"_Justin laughed slightly as he shook his head. St. James Academy doesn't hire any attractive people. People might actually start __enjoying _their classes if they did that."

"Well, I'm waiting until I see him to many any judgments. I don't always trust her taste."

As if on cue, a tall man with crazy brown hair and a tan trench coat half ran, half skipped into the classroom. Once he reached the table at the front of the room with some teaching supplies on it, he quickly spun to face his new students, revealing that underneath the trench coat he was wearing a blue pinstriped suit. Justin was almost positive that he had seen a pair of ruby red Converse All Stars on the man's feet. When Justin finally finished assessing his new teacher's attire, he looked at the man's face. He saw in it brown eyes and a nose that was slightly larger than seemed proportionate to his face. Somehow, it suited him.

_Attractive? I guess. Eccentric? Definitely, _Justin thought, analyzing the man before he even spoke.

"Is it just me, or does this room smell a bit odd?" the man asked in a crisp English accent. The class laughed, assuming the new teacher was making a joke. "No? Just me then, I guess," the man said, removing his trench coat and folding it over the table. "I understand that your teacher, Mrs. Case, is taking a trip of some kind, so I'll be teaching you European history until your spring break begins. Yes, my accent is English. No, you may not ask how old I am. No, I am not as crazy as you think. Yes, I am probably crazier. Oh, and I'm Mr. Smith, by the way. Any questions?" the man, Mr. Smith, it seemed, said this all in one breath. The class just stared at him; some incredulously, others in wonder.

_Well, he's certainly nothing like Brian, in either looks or personality, but he could certainly make European history more appealing. More than Mrs. Case did, anyway. I could get used to this, _Justin mused.

"None? Alright then. Now, I'm probably supposed to take attendance, but," Mr. Smith paused for a moment, "The number of you in front of me matches my roster, so I'll assume you're all here. If that's the case, let's get started. Everyone, please pull out your textbooks." The teenagers groaned as their new teacher put on thick-rimmed glasses.

_Or not, _Justin thought, slowly pulling his heavy book entitled _Europe Through the Ages_.

"Now, it's nothing like that," Mr. Smith said in response to the students' protesting noises. "It's just that I've never been very fond of looking at time in a straight line. I figured that this could be more interesting. Now, everyone, turn to a random page in your textbook." The sounds of pages turning and confused mumblings could be heard throughout the classroom. Mr. Smith closed his eyes and pointed at random onto the piece of paper that held the names of all of his fourth period students, then opened his eyes again. "Justin Taylor."

"Yes?" Justin asked.

"Please tell me what page you've turned to."

"Uh…." He looked down. "Um…213."

"Ah, 213. Always liked that number. Alright then." Mr. Smith turned to page 213 in his teacher copy of the textbook. "Alright. We'll start off by studying Queen Victori-uhh…." He trailed off on the last syllable.

""Do you, um, not like Queen Victoria?" Justin asked hesitantly.

"Oh, no, I like Queen Victoria just fine. She just doesn't like me."

The class just stared at their new teacher in bewilderment as their response to this cryptic statement. What was _that _supposed to mean?

Mr. Smith shook his head as if trying to clear something away. "Anyway, moving on. Queen Victoria."

xxx

Rose was irritated, to say the least, to find herself once again clothed in an off white dress and hairnet, serving food to children. Except this time they weren't children. They were only a few years younger than her. But still. _Why do I have to be a cafeteria lady __**again**__? And of all places, why in some random city in America?_ Rose tired to remember exactly what the where and when of this city were. _Er…Pittsburg. 2001, I think. Something like that._

Rose was pulled out of her reverie by the school bell ringing overhead and the subsequent influx of students rushing into the cafeteria to eat lunch. Rose suddenly found herself needing to actually pat attention.

"Can I get a cheesesteak sub?" one boy asked. Rose hesistated for a moment before remembering exactly what that was. "And can I get some of the chips?" She started to reach for the hot chips in the container in front of her. "Not _French fries._ I said _chips_. Can you just give me that bag of _Lays_?"

Rose nodded. "Right. Sorry," she mumbled, reaching behind her to grab the specified bag. _Why can't they call chips "__**chips**__" and crisps "__**crisps**__"?_ She sighed. It was going to be a long day.

xxx

Around 10:00 PM that night, Rose stood behind the Doctor, listening to the familiar buzz of the sonic screwdriver as he opened a door in the back of St. James Academy.

"So please remind me why we're here," Rose said. "Because last time we snuck into a school, the teachers looked like a cross between pterodactyls and giant bats, and I'd really rather not repeat that experience."

"The TARDIS brought us here," the Doctor replied as the lock clicked open. "For the past three months, one student a month has been disappearing. At least, that's what they told me in the teachers' lounge."

Rose followed the Doctor into the dark hallway. "And you think we'll find them in the school?"

"Well, it's the only connection all three of the students have, as far as I can tell. And I'm good at finding connections in this sort of thing."

Rose smirked. "Of course."

The Doctor continued to walk through the hallways, seeming to wander aimlessly and even twice turning on his heels and going in the opposite direction of where he had been walking.

"Do you have any idea of where you're heading?" Rose asked, trying and failing to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Of course!" the Doctor declared, stopping so abruptly that Rose ran into his back. "We're here." They stood in front of a door with the words "Principal's Office" on a placard on it.

"You know, I was kidding back there. I don't _actually _this it's the Krillitane. The chips don't taste as good."

The Doctor laughed. Well, it's good to cover all of the bases. And besides, he has to know _something_. They're _his _students."

Rose snorted as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver again. "You think two highly of school officials. I don't know how it was when _you _were in school, but in my time they don't really care all that much."

The Doctor laughed quietly, opening the door. "Deterioration of the educational system. But even if that were the case, he most likely has some information, otherwise he could risk getting the sack. He has to be paying attention to the security of his students if he wants to continue to receive a paycheck."

Rose shrugged as they entered the office together. The Doctor immediately went to the desk and started to rifle around as Rose started examining the bulletin board on the wall. This was familiar territory. Investigating felt like routine after all of the time that they had spent together.

"So how did you manage to get a teaching position here on such short notice?" Rose asked nonchalantly.

"I might have entered a European history teacher into a contest for a tour around the world and then done a little…jiggery-pokery with the system."

Rose laughed softly and they continued to look over what was in front of them. After only another minute or so, she quietly called, "Doctor."

"Hm?" the Doctor asked without actually speaking, distracted by the documents on the desk.

"He has the newspaper articles and missing person's reports dealing with the three students tacked up here."

"Excellent! I'd been meaning to find a copy of those myself!" The Doctor walked over to Rose to examine the clippings. For a few minutes they just stood there, their bodies close, reading about the missing teenagers.

"Rose," the Doctor started. "Do you notice something that they neglected to tell me in the teachers' lounge?"

Rose swallowed hard. "They went missing during the middle of the school day, while everyone was moving between classes."

The Doctor nodded. "So what is here that looks so like humans that it could abduct people so easily in a crowd?"

"Hypothetically, Doctor, you."

"Not me. It would make a scene if I tried to drag someone off. People would notice. I'm not so strong as to be able to silence and subdue someone in a crowd of teenagers."

"Then what is?"

"That _is_ the big question, isn't it?"

_A/N: REVIEW OR I"LL EAT YOUR BRAIN!!!!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: don't own anything_

_A/N: cowritten with Stationary Love. kinda wish someone would have reviewed..... well here's the next chapter.  
_

Chapter Two:

"Now, where did we end yesterday?" Mr. Smith asked, leaning back, his hands in his pockets.

Justin shook his head slightly at the teacher. How they could spend an entire class on Queen Victoria and only just barely get to when she became queen, he didn't know.

"Queen Victoria?" A hand raised and a voice said hesitantly from somewhere in the back of the class.

"Oh, right!" Mr. Smith exclaimed. He then proceeded to take out a pair of thick-rimmed glasses.

_Glasses really can make someone look smarter_, Justin thought idly. He looked down to see where his pencil was sketching and found his hand to be drawing Brian. Smiling, Justin stilled his pencil and focused again on what his teacher was saying.

"Does anyone know what hemophilia is? Yes, Daphne, was it?"

"Isn't it some kind of genetic blood disease?"

"Correctamundo!" Mr. Smith paused for a second and ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles. "And I swore never to use that word again."

There was silence for a moment.

"Ah well, Hemophilia. He-mo-phi-li-a. Hemo-philia. Hemophilia, also known as the Royal Disease… or something along those lines. It is a disease in which the blood does not clot properly. Queen Victoria is commonly known to be a hemophiliac and transmitted this disease to her children. Her children married into other royal families and hemophilia was passed onto the children of royal families across Europe and even Russia. _I _still think she was a werewolf."

The last part was casually rushed. Perhaps Mr. Smith was one of those teachers who randomly threw in odd comments to see if kids were paying attention.

"_What the hell?_" Daphne mouthed to him.

Justin just shrugged in response.

"Moving on!" Mr. Smith said and somehow managed to turn the two words into an exclamation as he jumped up from where he had been leaning on his desk.

"So… can anyone guess how many grandchildren she had to earn the name 'Grandmother of Europe'? No one? Well-"

Mr. Smith stopped mid-sentence and looked toward the door. Confused at the change, Justin followed Mr. Smith's example and glanced at the door. The rest of the class did as well.

The door opened and a man walked in.

"_I love the coat,"_ Daphne whispered but Justin only noticed it dimly. This guy was hot, not quite up to par with Brian, no one was, but close. The long military coat he wore only enhanced his features.

"Sorry to interrupt, I'll just be look-" The man froze and distantly Justin noted that Mr. Smith was just as still, eyes wider than was possible.

"Doctor!" The man yelled, rushing forward, arms outstretched. He pulled Mr. Smith into a tight embrace and kissed him vehemently on the lips.

For a second it was silent before the entire class broke out into sound. No one bothered to whisper, this was just too big. Justin heard Daphne cat-call and resisted the urge to take out his camera phone. Other students were not so restrained.

"Jack!" Mr. Smith said after a second, pulling himself roughly out of the embrace. "Not in front of the children!"

"Fine," the man, Jack, pouted. Abruptly, Jack's mood changed. "So, what're you doing here, Doc?"

"I'm teaching, which should be obvious. I'm the long-term sub."

"Oh."

"Now, either leave or sit down. Either way, don't talk. I need to teach."

"Yes, sir!" Jack said, saluting and pulling out a chair from one of the empty desks near the front. He turned it around backwards and straddled it, leaning forward, his arms resting on the back.

"You," Mr. Smith continued, looking pointedly at Jack, "Have some explaining to do later."

Jack smiled, looking very much like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Mr. Smith turned, making it obvious he would not be paying any more attention to Jack for the rest of the period, and walked back to the desk. Once there, he spun on his heel, hands once again in his pockets.

"Now, where were we?"

Justin tried to pay attention but found it to be a lost cause and turned his thoughts toward a much more interesting subject. Jack.

"_Who do you think he is?_" Justin read form a note Daphne had handed him.

"_I don't know, a boyfriend?_" He wrote back.

Daphne stifled a giggle. "_Wait until I tell September that the only hot teacher at St. James is gay!"_ She wrote.

Justin shook his head and glanced up at Mr. Smith who was steadfastly ignoring the whispers while he taught. Though Mr. Smith did shoot Jack a stern glare every few minutes.

Jack merely kept smiling, occasionally rubbing his nose as though unaware of his actions. Perhaps he had an itch. Justin put thoughts of the odd little action out of his head.

"Alright, your homework will be…" Mr. Smith was saying and Justin focused back on the teacher, "hmmm, homework… what should it be? Ah, pick a moment in Queen Victoria's life at random, describe it, and write out your thoughts on it no matter what those thoughts are. If it makes you think of bananas, write that down. Everyone got that? Good."

Justin shook his head and wondered if anyone would actually do that. He looked at the clock and noticed that Mr. Smith had ended the class earlier than usual. Probably he was giving up trying to keep everyone's attention when they had something much more interesting to talk about.

Immediately, Daphne caught his attention. Justin listened to her chatter, occasionally interjecting an ambiguous comment when he felt it necessary.

There were fingers in front of his face, snapping.

"Honestly, Justin, can you focus on something other than him for a second?" Daphne was saying.

"Focus on who?"

"You know who, Brian."

"Oh," Justin said and looked down at where his hand was scrawling Brian's name. "Yeah, sorry."

Daphne rolled her eyes, giving him an exasperated smile.

It was then that the bell rang.

Jack stood with the students and wove his way toward Mr. Smith. Justin caught only a snatch of conversation as he walked by.

"I have more classes to teach, Jack. We'll talk after school." Mr. Smith was saying distractedly as he sorted through some papers on his desk.

"Oh, well, I'll see you later then," Jack said, his tone flirtatious.

Next to Justin Daphne had on a huge smile. No doubt she had heard the exchange as well. With a sigh, Justin turned towards his next class.

xxx

The TARDIS hummed contently as the Doctor and Rose returned at the end of the day.

"I'm back old girl," The Doctor said, running a finger idly along one of the controls. "You'll never guess who I met today."

"Who?" Rose asked. The Doctor had been extremely secretive about that and had only told her that they would be expecting a guest.

The Doctor grinned. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"What? What's he doing here?"

"That is what I am here to explain. Though I could ask the same of you," a new voice said.

Rose turned and ran towards the newcomer. Jack had snuck in while they weren't looking, no doubt wanting to surprise them.

"Rose!" He exclaimed, catching her in a hug and twirling her in the air.

"Jack, I haven't seen you since the Game Station."

"Yeah, it's been a while."

Rose pushed back, still overjoyed, but curious as to why he was there.

"I'm investigating" he said when she voiced her thoughts.

"What?"

"The same thing you are," Jack looked at the Doctor, a glint of mirth in his eye. "You didn't expect me to buy the substitute teacher act did you?"

"Not for a second, but in front of the students call me Mr. Smith or John."

"Alright, anyway, on with the explanation. I noticed a rash of missing persons, one every month like clockwork. A student taken from school in the middle of the day. I came to check it out. I assume you are here for the same reason."

"Yes, we are."

"How are you getting into the school? Did you take a job like us?" Rose asked. She hadn't seen him around at all, but it was a big school and she had spent most of her time in the cafeteria.

"No. Torchwood _does _have its perks."

"Torchwood?"

"Long story," was Jack's response. "I say," he continued, "We combine forces, work it out together. It'll be easier if we have more people."

"Of course!" Rose smiled at him. Why would they do any different?

"Brilliant!" The Doctor's affirmation sealed the matter.

"What have you got?" asked Jack.

"It's not the Krillitane."

"Who?" Jack's tone was confused.

"Long story. And the chips weren't as good anyway." Rose supplied.

"What else do we know other than what's in the news?" prompted the Doctor.

"Not much," volunteered Rose.

"There wasn't any Rift activity," said Jack, "Do we even know if it's alien?"

"If it was anything else the TARDIS would not have drawn us here." The Doctor gave the ship a confident pat.

"So, not much, other than its alien. Whatever it is." Rose concluded, repeating her words from before.

"Well, we can't investigate the school tonight. There are conferences."

Rose sighed, "What do we do until tomorrow then?"

"I heard of a good club. It is all the rage in the 51st century. It boasts about being one of the oldest clubs in Pittsburgh, all the way back to the twentieth century."

"That could be fun," Rose smiled, thinking about how long it had been since she had gone dancing. "What's it called?"

"Babylon."

_A/N: what could happen next? and remember, reviews are always inspiring so please, take pity on me, just click the little blue box._


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: sorry to disappoint, but neither Stationary Love or I own Doctor Who or Queer As Folk. I would be fantastic if we did though._

_A/N: sorry it took so long to update, but we were having issues. here's ch 3, written by the amazing Stationary Love! _

Chapter Three:

Brian, Justin, Michael, Ted, and Emmett stood leaning against the bar, the strobe lights of Babylon flashing about them.

"I'm just saying," Michael was shouting over the music to anyone who would listen, intending to talk to Brian but really only being heard by Ted and Emmett. "That this new techno stuff is okay, but I miss the older stuff. What do you think, Brian?" Ted and Emmett rolled their eyes as Justin bounced in time with the music, not even trying to hide the fact that all he was there for was Brian.

"Sure," Brian replied noncommittally, scouting the club for potential tricks. His eyes honed in on a group of three people, two of them tall men with dark brown hair and the other a much shorter girl with bleached blonde hair. The girl was wearing a tank top with a Union Jack on it, one of the men was wearing a brown pinstriped suit (_To __**Babylon**__? _Brian thought), the other man wearing slacks and a fading blue greatcoat (_Why is the __**girl **__the only one dressed appropriately for the gay club?_) The man in the greatcoat turned around, and suddenly Brian knew exactly what, or who, as the case may be, he was going to be doing that night.

The other men immediately recognized the look and turned to follow Brian's gaze.

"Oh, my God!" Justin called.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I think that's my teacher!"

"What?!" Brian asked, accidentally mimicking Emmett as his head snapped to look at Justin.

"The man in the suit. I'm pretty sure he's the long term sub for European history. And that man in the long coat came into our class and kissed him today. And…." Justin drifted off as he squinted to get a better look at the blonde girl. "I think she's the new cafeteria lady."

"He kissed him? In your _school_?" Ted asked skeptically.

"Mhmm," Justin replied, nodding. "It was kind of odd. They didn't really seem to be expecting each other. That man, Jack I think, walked into the room, started talking until he realized who was teaching. Then he called the sub 'Doctor'."

"Well, that's weird," Michael said, stating the obvious.

"First you and Daphne, now these three. St. James Academy is slowly overtaking Babylon," Ted said with a fake shudder, causing Emmett and Michael to laugh.

xxx

Rose was not amused. She thought coming to Babylon would be a fun time: hot men to look at, no weirdoes hitting on her, and watching Jack flirt with all of the men while a disapproving Doctor attempted to tell him off. What she hadn't counted on were the other men hitting on the Doctor. Not only that, but the Doctor was in one of his totally oblivious moods and didn't even realize that he was being flirted with. He was just chatting away with the men that came up to him. Usually they gave up after a couple of minutes, realizing that he wasn't going to dance and just wanted to talk. The man that was currently speaking to him, though, was particularly persistent; he had been engaging the Doctor in conversation for the last ten minutes. Rose could feel an emotion that she refused to think of as jealousy rising up in her.

_I'm just being protective. I don't want him to get hurt. He doesn't know how people in clubs can get._

Whatever it was, it caused Rose to glare at the man the Doctor was conversing with as Jack flirted up a storm with some other guy. The man the Doctor was speaking to looked around absently and accidentally met Roses eyes, seeing the look she was giving him.

"Uh, it was, um, nice talking to you. I, um, have to go," the man hurriedly bluffed and got away as quickly as he could, given the crowd of the club.

"I wonder why he went away so suddenly. He seemed nice," the Doctor said, turning to face Rose.

Rose quickly made the most innocent smile she could muster. "Not a clue. What a shame."

The Doctor shrugged and turned to face Jack as he introduced himself to yet another man.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said.

"Todd," the mother man replied with a smirk.

"Jack," the Doctor started.

"What?" Jack asked. "We're in a night club. I'm _allowed _to flirt here!"

Rose held back a laugh as the Doctor grumbled to himself.

xxx

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I've just made my plans for tonight," Brian said as he pushed himself off the bar toward the trio.

"Oh, please tell me you're not going after the kid's teacher," Michael pleaded, practically whining, as he followed behind Brian.

Brian turned around and put his hand on Michael's chest to stop him in his path. "No, I'm not going for the teacher. The man in the coat, that Jack guy."

Michael looked back toward the man and then nodded in approval. He stepped back toward their friends, understanding what the hand on his chest meant. "Enjoy," Michael said in parting.

"Oh, believe me," Brian said, "I will." He then made his way across the dance floor to where the man who had caught his attention that night stood.

Jack's eyes lit up as he realized a very attractive man was headed his way. He had just finished dancing with Todd and now went to stand near the Doctor and Rose again, to make it more obvious that he was no longer occupied.

"How are you not _boiling_ in that coat?" Rose asked, fanning herself slightly after having just danced, herself. She saw no need to have a dance partner, especially considering where she was.

The Doctor nodded. "Indeed, under these circumstances one would expect your body temperature to have risen significantly, even without the coat."

"I'm perfectly fine. If anything, it's about to get much hotter."

"Why would that be - ?" the Doctor started asking, but stopped when Rose, who had just then seen the exact reason behind Jack's logic, put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

At that moment Brian sauntered over to Jack and spoke into his ear. Try as the might, and they were definitely trying, they could not hear the private comment over the thumpa-thumpa of Babylon. Jack nodded and smiled, heading onto the dance floor again.

"Always flirting," the Doctor sighed loudly, so as to be heard over the music.

"To be fair," Rose replied, "That other man started it. And I _don't _blame him for flirting back."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned to face Rose. He did a little mock-bow and then, looking up, asked, "May I have this dance?" As the Doctor straightened, Rose mock-curtsied. "You may."

The Doctor and Rose walked onto the dance floor together, and, despite their previously faux-formal manner, danced in the same way as everyone else.

Jack was greatly amused with Brian's dancing. The man was unable to keep the beat, but on him it was an attractive trait. "Oh," Jack said. "I haven't introduced myself yet. How rude. I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

Brian snorted. "Not that it really matters, although I do love a man in uniform. Explains the coat, too. God only knows why you've still got it on."

Jack gave Brian one of his patented smiles. "I think it adds to my charm, and the heat doesn't bother me, so I saw no reason to remove it."

Brian chuckled. "Fair enough." He then leaned into Jack's ear and asked, "So, Captain Jack Harkness, how do you feel about coming back to my place?"

"I feel pretty good about it, but I don't believe I got your name."

"Brian Kinney."

"Well, Brian Kinney, I'd like to go home with you, but I am starving. How about dinner first, then dessert?"

_A/N: what will happen next?! well sorry but you might have to wait to find out, I'm writing the next ch and have been beset by writer's block. oh noes!_ _still review though, reviews are wonderful for writer's block._ :)


End file.
